


Puppets

by When_Arrows_Collide



Series: Random One Shots I've Written [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Control, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/pseuds/When_Arrows_Collide
Summary: Yuri has his three counterparts exactly where he wants them, and can't wait to make them his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from what I normally write, so I hope you enjoy!

The trio of counterparts were at the end of their ropes. They were tired, restless, and wanted nothing more than to get out of this stupid prison. Their legs hurt from the chains wrapped around them, and around their necks were uncomfortable metal collars, made to give shocks to them when deemed necessary. They were forced to sleep on either the metal cots provided or the floor, which caused their bodies to ache.

The blue and blonde haired counterpart from the Synchro dimension groaned. "How long are they going to leaves us in here!"

"Complaining isn't going to help Yugo," replied the purple and black haired counterpart from Xyz. "Yuto is right. We have to focus on a way to get out of this place!" The Standard counterpart, Yuya, commented.

"Oh, and how are we going to do that? We have no idea where they are keeping our decks and duel disks, let alone our way to get there!" 

Yuya opened his mouth to reply, when another voice stopped him.

"I hope you're not planning to escape. Because I can tell you that's never going to happen." The three turned around to see the last of their counterparts. With his purple and pink hair, pink eyes, and a familiar face, he was hard to miss. 

Yugo was the first to react. "You!"

Yuri gave him a bored look. "Me. And to answer your question, dear  _Fusion_ , we are goin-"

"My name is YUGO!"

Yuri ignored him. "We are going on a little field trip."

Yuto narrowed his eyes. "To where exactly?"

"My personal garden of course. It's a lovely place, and very rarely do I allow guests. You should feel honored!" 

"Like we would be honored to go anywhere with you!" Yuya retorted.

Yuri laughed as if what Yuya had said was a joke. "Oh, you'll like it a lot I'm sure. Now." He pulled out a small remote from his pocket, causing the three prisoner's eyes to widen at the sight of it. They watched in horror as Yuri pressed the single, blue button on it, causing electric shocks to course through their bodies. They let out anguished screams, only stopping when their bodies couldn't take it anymore. They passed out.

The Fusion counterpart pressed the button again, the shocks stopping. Yuri grinned at the sleeping boys, then snapped his fingers. 

In an instant, three Obelisk Force members made their way into the room. "Take these three to the entrance of my garden as fast as possible. I will take it from there."

XXX

Yuya was the first to wake up. He found himself in the middle of what seemed to be a garden, but the plants had odd shapes and sizes. They had dark green leaves and stems, and very few had flowers. They were moving with the wind, which was strange because Yuya didn't even feel a breeze. 

He ignored this, and went on to wake up Yugo and Yuto. "You guys wake up!" He kept shaking their bodies until both of their eyes popped open, taking in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Yugo was holding his head as he got up. "My guess is that  _bastard's_ garden. He must have brought us here after he knocked us out." Yuto couldn't even bring himself to call Yuri by his name. That's how much he despised him.

A look of confusion crossed Yuya's face. "Where did he go then? He wouldn't leave us out in the open like this?"

"Who cares! What we should do now is run while we have the chance!" Yugo quickly got up, brushing the dirt off his white pants. Yuya and Yuto quickly followed him, their eyes darting around looking for an exit. Yuto to pointed to a small opening in the  _wall?_

"Wait! We're not outside, we're indoors. This must be a greenhouse!"

Yuya raised an eyebrow. "If we're inside......"

Yuto and Yugo stared at him. "Yeah..."

"Then how are the plants moving!" The other two looked around, finally realizing than the plants seemed to be swaying, even though there was no wind.

"That's because these plants have minds of their own, Yuya-kun!" A voice eerily similar to Yuya's came out from behind one of the taller plants. 

Yuri came out, a smirk on his face that scared the trio, seeing as though they all had the same face. Yuri snapped his fingers for the second time that day, the plants bolting into action at their master's command. Vines began to wrap around the boy's arms, moving them behind their backs, and also wrapped their legs together so they couldn't move. They struggled in their grip but to no avail. Yuri watched as this happened, his eyes full of delight and excitement for what was about to occur. He had waited too long for this. When vines went between their lips, making them unable to speak, the plants were finished.

Yuri approached Yuya first, seeing that he was his favorite counterpart. He always loved his tomato colored hair and bright red eyes, as well as his innocent yet lonely personality. Yuto was far too serious for Yuri's liking and Yugo was an idiot, so Yuya didn't have much competition. 

"Haven't you been wondering why we brought you to Academia in the first place? The Professor has no use of you three, I'm the one who asked to capture you!"

He made eye contact with all three of them, each of their eyes asking the same question:  _Why?_

"You three belong to me! I am your master and this is where you'll finally understand that!" Yuri took off Yuya's pendulum and placed it around his neck, causing Yuya's eyes to brim with tears. Yuto and Yugo went into a fit, fighting harder. If they weren't gagged, Yuri bet that they would most likely be screaming at him to give the pendulum back to its owner. 

The purple haired duelist tapped on the vine silencing Yuya, causing it to move out of his mouth. This made Yuto and Yugo to go silent, unsure of what Yuri was about to do. He grabbed Yuya's chin gently, meeting his eyes. Yuri let out a predatory grin, before locking his lips with Yuya's.

Yuya's eyes widened as he refused to kiss back. Yuto and Yugo were shocked, not sure what to make of the situation. This went on for a few minutes, Yuri breaking apart only for air. The vine nestled itself back between Yuya's lips.

"I hoped you enjoyed the show," Yuri glanced back at Yuya with delight, "because we are just getting started." He snapped his fingers once more. A single plant came in. It had large flat leaves and was at half of his height. Perched on top of one of the leaves was a black box, which Yuri opened. Inside the box was three syringes, each filled a greenish liquid. Yuri picked one up.

"This liquid was created using a variety of my plants. I spent a lot of time perfecting this, and made it just for you three. To be blunt, this is a mind control serum." Yuri paused not only for effect, but to see his counterparts’ reactions. Yuya's eyes were filled with uncertainty and a bit of panic, as though as he had been through mind control before. Yuto was skeptical, not believing the fact that a simple liquid could affect his body in a way. Yugo was outright angry, and it seemed that all he wanted to do was punch Yuri in the face.

"When I inject this into your bodies, you will forget yourselves. You'll forget all the people you have ever known and loved, the only thing on your mind is obedience to me. You will do whatever I ask of you, and do it gladly. You'll be the puppets and I'll control the strings!" Yuri exclaimed. 

Looks of horror filled his counterparts’ eyes. They were fighting back harder than before, refusing to become Yuri's servants.

"There is no use! Your  _mine_ , and it is finally time to make it official." The plants gripped onto their bodies tighter, making it impossible to move. Yuri started with Yuto, placing the syringe to his neck. The three were powerless as the liquid went into Yuto's blood stream, making its way to his brain. When it finally reached its destination, Yuto's eyes became lifeless and empty. The vines let go of him, and he collapsed, the serum starting to affect Yuto's brain.

Yuri grinned as he picked up the second syringe. He went to Yugo, whose eyes were filled with terror. Yuri gave him a psychotic smile, injecting the serum into his neck. Yugo went through a similar reaction that Yuto did, his eyes turning empty as he fell to the floor.

"You're only one left  _Yuya-kun_! If you must know, I wanted to do you last for a reason," the vine removed itself from Yuya's lips once again, "I figured you deserved to see the effects of my creation before I use it on you!" Yuri clapped his hands together. This woke up the Synchro and Xyz counterparts, who got up silently. They looked at Yuri for a few moments, before kneeling in front of him.

Yuya screamed Yuto and Yugo's names, urging them to wake up. Yuri placed his hand on Yugo's head. "They can't hear you. All they know is their loyalty to me." The duo got up and placed themselves at either side of Yuri, simultaneously kissing his cheeks.

"He's controlling you guys! You have to fight it!" Yuya continued, but deep down he knew everything was lost. "Yugo, be a dear a fetch the last syringe for me."

Yugo nodded. "Yes, master." Yugo went and picked up the last syringe, handing it Yuri, then going to his spot by Yuto

The Fusion duelist came close to Yuya, brushing the hair from his neck. "Don't fight it Yuya. You know your serving me is inevitable." The serum was injected into his neck. Yuya's eyes went empty, Yuri catching him when he was released. Yuri began to laugh. He finally had what he wanted. His counterparts belonged to him, and there was no changing that.

His grin grew even more when Yuya woke up, standing by Yuto and Yugo, as they kneeled before their master in unison. 

XXX

Five duelists were running through the streets, trying their best to avoid members of Academia. Four of them were girls who shared the same face, although they were not related in any way. The fifth was a boy about 3 years older than the girls, who claimed to be the brother of one of the lookalikes. 

They were finally cornered after a few minutes of attempting to escape. "You guys ready!" Called the Standard counterpart, Yuzu. The other three girls Ruri (Xyz), Rin (Synchro), and Serena (Fusion), nodded their heads, preparing their duel disks. Shun Kurosaki was a little ways from them, nodding at his sister Ruri. He also prepared his duel disk. "Let’s do this!" Ruri called. 

They were about to start a duel, when a new voice joined. "We'll take care of this gentlemen, just make sure they can't escape." The voice belonged to Yuri, who seemed to be alone. 

Rin was the first to react. "You!"

Yuri gave her a bored look. "Me."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "If it isn't the infamous Yuri, my guess is your plan is to bring us back to Academia."

"I see you're as clever as ever, Serena."

Yuzu replied. "And you're planning to take all five of us down at once?"

Yuri took out a stun gun and shot it at Shun so quickly that no one could comprehend what had just happened. "More like 4." Yuri said casually, as Shun fainted.

Ruri attempted to make her way to Shun but was stopped by a familiar face. "Yuto..." She breathed out.

Shock filled the face of the four girls. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right." She attempted to hug him, but Yuto remained emotionless.

"Yuto," Yuri's voice called out. He turned his head, breaking out of Ruri's grip, then walking to stand beside Yuri. 

"Yuto! What are you doing! He's the enemy!" Ruri screamed.

Serena's face contorted with anger, "What the hell did you do to him!" 

Yuri smirked and didn't reply. "I never said I was facing you alone." Two more people came out of hiding, standing behind Yuri.

Yuzu and Rin almost burst into tears.

Yuya and Yugo came out, their eyes as empty and lifeless as Yuto's.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for this!" Rin was beyond furious.

Yuzu activated her duel disk. "You'll be sorry you controlled our friends."

Yuri laughed so hard it hurt. "I hope you know I've never lost in my life. You'll the one's who'll be sorry for challenging me, and your  _former friends_  are going to help me insure that! Isn't that right?!" Yuri turned to his servants.

"Yes, master." They said in unison.  They activated their duel disks, which were replaced with Academia ones.

Rin, Ruri, and Serena activated theirs. "You're going down!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my voice actor jokes. And yes, I gave Rin and Yugo similar text on purpose. I love Appleshipping.
> 
> Read the sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13343766


End file.
